


【宜七】禁忌

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Choi Youngjae
Kudos: 5





	【宜七】禁忌

1.

我叫段宜恩。

我想我是个彻头彻尾的坏人，坏到连地狱没资格下去的那种。

因为我竟然对自己生病的弟弟产生了不好的想法。

弟弟平时很开朗，爱说也爱笑，常常被一些细小的事情逗得停不下来。但是最近他生病了，总是发烧，浑身都烫烫的，脸蛋红红，嘴巴也红红，整个人没什么生气，一睁眼就爱靠在我身上，药要喂饭也要喂，好像一夜之间变成了宝宝，娇气的特别可爱。

他总是说，哥哥，我好难受啊哥哥。

他说话的时候就把小脑袋搭在我的肩膀上，两只手圈住我的手臂或者是腰。我们贴的很近很近，近到他的五官在我面前无限放大，泛红的耳廓，湿漉的眼睛，翕动的鼻翼和发干的嘴唇，伴着他说话时扑在我颈窝的热气，让我觉得格外心动。着他柔软的样子，我只想把他身上的每一处都吻上一遍。

但我不能，因为他是我的弟弟。

2.

我叫崔荣宰。段宜恩是我的哥哥。

我生病了，最近总是发烧。我身体很难受，但心里觉得很快乐，因为这样我就能和哥哥一直待在一起了。我能靠在他的身上，闻他身上令人安心的木质香味，我能让他喂我吃饭，看他用勺子舀起一口粥来送到我嘴边时，温柔的对我说话。我也会故意不吃药，皱着眉头和哥哥说苦说不喜欢，之后哥哥就会笑着捏我的脸，说我是不乖的小孩子，之后用各种各样的糖来诱惑我。

我不大喜欢吃糖，但我喜欢哥哥喂我的时候，我的嘴唇会碰到他的指尖。哥哥的手很好看，指甲里面是粉粉的，触到的时候凉凉的，很舒服。我其实更想把哥哥的手指都含进嘴里，看哥哥惊讶的表情和粉红的耳朵，一定也是甜甜的。

但我不能，因为他是我的哥哥。

3.

我好说歹说才把药给弟弟喂下去，之后扶他到卧室里休息。天黑了，他该睡了，医生说多休息他身体就会好的快一点。

可是我甚至不知道，自己是不是希望他好的快一点。

让弟弟坐在床上，我帮他把外衣脱下来，他最近因为生病瘦的厉害，原来的衣服都变得宽大的不成样子。之后我哄着他躺下来，帮他把被子盖好。期间他一直乖乖的任我摆弄，不吵也不闹。

躺下之后他两只手抓着被子的外缘，我用手指帮他整了整额前的刘海，夸他今天真乖。

他听完之后笑得可爱极了，忽闪着眼睛问我有没有什么奖励。我想送给他一个晚安吻，又怕自己真的这样做了，又会控制不住自己，再做一些出格的事情。所以我对他说，可以明天给他准备喜欢的零食。

他听完好像不是很开心的样子，因为发烧的缘故眼睛本来就带些血丝，现在更是红的厉害。我用手抚上他因为病痛而消瘦的脸颊，轻声问他想要什么。

他说，哥哥陪我睡觉吧。

我承认我想到了些不好的东西，比如黑暗里我们躺在一起，比如我碰到他滚烫的身体。

我觉得自己下流，所以拒绝了他的请求。可他却忽然流下眼泪来，抓着我的手，一遍一遍的喊哥哥。

我没办法，只好躺在他身边，感觉自己像是要无法呼吸似的。

4.

我成功用眼泪留住了哥哥，让他躺在我身边。我为自己拙劣的小伎俩感到满足。

我感觉自己快喘不过气来了，心脏咚咚咚咚跳得厉害，我抬手捂住它，怕他声音太大吵到哥哥睡觉。哥哥却以为我是觉得难受，掌心贴在我的手背上，一下一下的帮我揉着胸口。

是这里难受吗？哥哥问我。

我点点头。

我骗人了，但那有什么所谓呢。我喜欢哥哥的手，我想要是那只手真的没有任何间隔的直接贴在我的心口上，我应该会开心的昏过去吧。

哥哥往我这侧移了两下，我们离得更近了。屋里的灯是暖黄色的，我看到哥哥的视线一直盯着我的胸口，眉头微微皱起来，睫毛在他脸上投下温柔的阴影，漂亮极了。

我很想拉着哥哥的手伸进我的衣服里，可我不敢。

5.

弟弟好像心脏觉得难受了，我帮他揉着揉着，觉得那里软软的。他侧躺着，睡衣垂下来，露出一片雪白的胸膛。我低下头来让他不能看清我的视线，之后一直盯着那块皮肤看。我感觉自己想个变态一样，满脑子都是他睡衣下的身体，我甚至想把自己的手从领口里伸进去，揉捏那块软肉。

忍了很久才把这种肮脏的欲望压下去，我把手从那里拿起来伸到他的后背，一下一下的拍着哄他睡觉。他往我怀里钻了钻，双手乖乖的轻扣在我的胸前，好像画像里那种正在祈祷的小天使，头顶的光环把我的污秽照的无处遁形。

我想我是错的。一切想法都是错的。

于是我揉揉他的后脑，对他说乖乖，快点睡吧。

6.

我不喜欢哥哥这样做。

或许是我贪心了。他太像个哥哥了，而我却想他能像个爱人。

于是我仗着自己发了烧，说自己身上烫的厉害，央着哥哥用凉凉的东西来帮我的身体降温，比如他的手。

哥哥像是有点惊讶的样子，但在我的软磨硬泡下还是答应了。他的解开我睡衣的前两颗扣子，把自己的手伸了进去。哥哥的手凉凉的，贴在身上很舒服，我想哥哥要用手把我的全身上下都摸一遍，哪怕他的手已经被我的身体捂热了也要。

衣服还系着两颗扣子，哥哥看不清里面，只是用手摸索着。忽然他摸到了什么停了下来，我感觉自己的身体像是过电了一般，另外一股热源同身体里战斗的细胞一起蒸着我，我觉得自己快要熟了。

我知道这种感觉是什么。我希望哥哥可以多摸两下。

7.

我碰到了不该碰的东西。

我感觉自己开始有了不好的反应。轻轻的往床边蹭了两下，曲起膝盖来在两人的腿间隔出一块距离，我不能让他知道我竟然这样了。他是我初雪般纯洁可爱的弟弟，我不能让他受到任何污染。

我装作什么都没有发生一样继续下去，却觉得自己的手好像也越来越热了。我已经不能帮他降温了，或者说他把我感染了，让我的身体也渐渐热了起来。

我真是最坏的哥哥。

于是我从他的衣服里抽出了自己的手。

8.

哥哥的手离开了我的身体，我忽然觉得空虚极了，委屈得都快要哭出来。

我还想要更多。我想要哥哥抚遍的我全身，我想要同哥哥接吻，甚至做爱。

可我害怕哥哥知道这些会觉得我是个不好的孩子，因为他只是做了个好哥哥，是我自己越了线。

我不知道自己还能病多久，我总想借着这个机会对哥哥做些什么，因为这种情况下，就算是做错了什么也不为过不是吗？我可以和哥哥道歉，和哥哥说自己发烧到头昏做错了事情，我想哥哥不会怪我的。

是这样吧？对吧？

我知道自己在自欺欺人。可我没有办法。我实在是太喜欢哥哥了。

所以我握住哥哥的手重新探进我的衣服里，之后抬头吻上了哥哥的唇。

9.

我不知道我的弟弟在做什么。

他拉着我的手重新贴在他身上，还同我接吻。

我想他真的是我的天使，他看透了我心里那些肮脏的想法，甚至希望满足我。

我知道自己该叫停这件事。但我做不到。

他的身体，他的唇，滚烫又柔软。我不由自主的抱住他，让两个人的身体贴得紧紧的。我想他已经知道我有什么反应了，可我已经顾不上这些。我回吻他，领着他的腻滑的小舌头在我的口腔里跳舞，我放肆的抚摸他的身体，他的胸，他的背，他的颈子和锁骨。

他忽然从喉咙里挤出一丝呻吟，我感觉自己要被点燃了。

10.

我终于同哥哥接吻了。

哥哥的手在我身上不停的游走，我感受到他那里有了同我一样的反应。

我感觉自己快要幸福死了。

我扭动着身体，腾出一只手来脱掉了睡裤。我好想哥哥摸我那里，我感觉哥哥碰到的那一下我就可以射出来了。

于是我喘息着呻吟着，热切的表达自己的欲望。

11.

我摸到了弟弟的腿，以及他腿间的挺立。

可我已经顾不上惊讶了，手好像不受大脑控制一样就覆了上去，在那里撸动了两下就感到有液体滴进我的手心里。

怀里的人身体抖了抖，之后脸埋在我的胸口，一声一声的叫哥哥。

我感觉自己的心快要化了似的，我好想把他揉进我的身体里。

之后我感受到有只手也伸进了我的裤子里。

12.

我也想要帮哥哥，可是哥哥却把我的手拿了出来。

他没有说话，只是托起我的脸不住的亲吻。

但我有想说的话，于是推着哥哥的肩膀，在两人之间拉开一点距离。

哥哥问我是不是讨厌他。

我摇摇头，告诉他我爱他。

哥哥的眼睛里半是惊讶半是开心，之后他紧紧抱着我，贴在我耳边告诉我说，

他也爱我。

13.

我爱我的弟弟，而且他也爱我。

不是那种亲人之爱，而是一种爱人之爱。

我们都知道这样不对，可是谁也不能放下。

就算是错误也好，禁忌也好，异类也好，我只想我们能永远在一起。

永远永远。


End file.
